The girl at Murakami high school alternative idea
by GraysonGirl
Summary: When a blonde haired girl called Tara wants to forget the past, she tries to run from it


A/N: Well, as you can see the title of the story is the same as one of my others. That's cos' it's basically the same story. Just with a different twist to it. In my other version "Terra" can't remember who she is.

But in this one she knows _exactly _what beastboy is talking about…

------------------------------------------

The girl at Murakami high school 

The blonde haired girl quickly skimmed over her geometry quiz in front of her, convinced that most of it was wrong. She didn't really care; geometry wasn't one of her strong points so she never really paid attention.

She quickly scribbled her name across the top "T-E-R-R-A" she murmured to herself, spelling the word out as she wrote. "No!" she said suddenly, loud enough for most of the class to turn and stare at her, she blushed and looked back down at the desk- she didn't like it when she drew attention to herself.

She scratched out the name on the top of the sheet like it was some kind of bad swear word, when she was satisfied that it couldn't be seen anymore she picked her pencil back up and wrote her name again "Your not her anymore" she told herself sternly as she wrote out her name- her real name. "Tara Markov" she read "that's who you are. Not some bimbo superhero."

"Pens down" the teacher called out as the bell rang. Tara picked up her bag and filed out with the rest of the class. A feeling of grim foreboding stealing over her as she thought about the note going home after the teacher marked the geometry quiz. She'd wanted to study, she really had! She'd just been… preoccupied.

Yeah… preoccupied. That was one way of putting it. She'd spent the last few weeks since her return trying to cover up her old life- such as disposing of her old uniform and her statue- then turning herself into a foster home. She had no desire to start living rough once more- that would just lead to the temptation of using her powers all over again.

She'd decided shortly after seeing beastboy again whilst she was with Slade that being a super hero/villain wasn't for her. So when quitting working for Slade didn't work, faking her own death seemed the only option.

It had been relatively simple to do really. Make the volcano erupt then hope that the people she cared about- namely beastboy and the titans- got out safely.

Then was the hard part. She knew beastboy wouldn't give up hope until he found her body. So she had to make a decoy. Something that would make the titans think she was gone for good. So she set about learning how to make statues using her geomantic powers. Starting small in the secret of her room she eventually managed to make a life sized one of herself. When she knew it was possible for her to do she quickly destroyed the evidence and waited for the moment to strike.

Beastboy brought that chance when he came to find her…

"_Terra come on! we gotta go!" Beastboy yelled as the rocks and lava plummeted around them _

"_I have to stay…" Terra told him- mentally preparing for her death-backing away from beastboy. The last thing she needed was for him to see her doing it._

"_No you can't!" he practically screamed_

"_I'm the only one who can stop it" She replied- seemingly calm when inside she was ready to turn tail and run_

"_You can't! It's too late!" Beastboy was trying to make her leave. But she knew she couldn't._

"_It's never too late" Terra smiled, watching as beastboy realised what she was going to do. "You were the best friend I ever had…"_

_As the titans turned and ran she let the lava cover her, trusting her powers to protect her. When she was certain the titans had gone she forced the rocks into her image. A perfect likeness…_

"_You'd never know." She whispered, fresh tears flowing down her face as she exited the cave by the back entrance._

_The yellow sparks around her hands dimmed and left them as they normally were. _

"_Now I'll never use you again" she vowed_

Tara forced the memory out of her mind as she grabbed her books out of her bag and practically threw them into her locker

"Gosh, Tara," a voice behind her giggled "I know you hate school, but that's no reason to take it out on the poor books."

Tara had to smile, Maria was good at making her laugh. Janice on the other hand could get really annoying.

"Why'd you just leave with that bratboy?" Janice demanded, "We totally had to cover for you when Mr.Wilson asked where you'd gone!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what he had to say" Tara mumbled

"Yeah right," Janice smirked, tossing her smooth black hair over her shoulder "Personally I only go on a date with a boy if I know they're not completely psycho"

"Leave her alone" Maria told her, "can't you see she's upset?"

Though Tara hadn't noticed it, tears had started to leak down her face. She hastily wiped them away "It's cool" she told them both, "I'm fine. Come on, let's go"

"Is it the test?" Janice asked, suddenly sympathetic, "don't worry Tara; one bad test isn't going to hurt you."

"It's not the test, ok?" Tara snapped, loosing patience with her two friends. _It's the fact that I just saw my best ever friend and had to spend the whole day lying to him! _She thought angrily.

"Well why don't you just tell us?" Maria asked, "how can we help if we don't know what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, your always going all moody and quiet with us" Janice agreed, "if something's bugging you, just tell us. Is it a guy problem?"

"Just leave me ALONE!" Tara yelled, scared by her sudden outburst. This wasn't like her. She slammd her locker door, "you wouldn't understand! Nobody does!"

And with that, she turned tail and ran out of the school, pushing past all the other kids going home for the evening, ignoring her friend's cries of protest as she ran blindly down the street, unsure of where she was planning on going.

She skidded to a halt as she realised she'd left the town behind. She looked around her, trying to work out where the heck she was.

"No… not here" she whispered, when the truth finally dawned on her "anywhere but here…"

She walked further into the cavern, hugging herself to keep her warm- she'd forgotten how cold it could get out in the open. The cave was quiet, really quiet. It was quite spooky in a way. She shivered, "I'll just wait out here til' dinner. Then I'll go back and forget I ever came" she told herself.

Suddenly she heard someone. A _male_ someone. She crept forward and crouched down behind a rock so she could hear better.

"…. And I know it sounds dumb Terra, but I just know it was you down there today! I don't care what you said about forgetting. I'd help you remember! You'd remember that you were a titan! That you were my friend! My…my girlfriend?"

"Oh my gosh…" Tara gasped, forgetting that she was hiding and standing up.

"Beastboy!?"

"Terra!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N how's THAT for an ending, eh?

Hope y'all liked it. This is possibly only a one-shot. So there's a slight chance that it'll get made into a story.

Really I just like making cliff-hangers or sad endings to my one-shots.

Note: anyone notice the significance of the teacher's name that Janice mentioned?


End file.
